Measles
by OdiSSe
Summary: Hermione gets measles at Burrow and Ron is the only person who hasn't been infected before. His mother forbids him to approach her until she recovers. But will he be able to stay away from her in the same house?
1. Feeling hot hot hot

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I have nothing, except my imagination. It's fair…for now!

* * *

_**MEASLES

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Feeling hot hot hot**

It was a rather quiet day at Burrow. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a big sandwhich idly, his eyes fixed on the clock. He had just woken up and waiting for Hermione, who had written him two days ago informing she would come that day. Harry had sent an owl too which told he would be able to come to the Burrow one day before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron found it irritable while Ginny received it quite predictable.

Ginny was sitting on the couch reading a magazine in the meantime. There were only two of them at home suprisingly. Molly and Fleur had gone to the tailor for the wedding dress fitting. Mr. Weasley and Bill were at work, and the twins were at the joke shop. The wedding was one week far away.

While Ron was swallowing the last bite of his sandwhich he heard a pop in the fireplace, he jerked with the noise. His heart gave an odd thump. Assuming it was Hermione he stood up hastily to meet her but he crashed his leg to the table badly. He cursed under his breath as he heard Ginny gave away an excited shriek.

"Hermione!"

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace Ginny pulled her for a tight hug. When she could finally breathe her eyes darted nervously around the room to see Ron.

"Hello Ginny," she greeted her warmly as she noticed Ron coming out of the kitchen gradually. He had a sour face as if he had eaten a whole lemon.

"_He isn't pleased to see me, I guess."_ Hermione thought privately however she made herself dismiss the thought.

"Hi, Ron," she flashed him a warm smile.

"Hi Hermione," Ron managed to give her a faint smile.

He stunned for a moment where he was standing and couldn't make a move towards Hermione. Hermione was surprised at his reaction. _'At least I deserve a hug'_ she thought privately. They stared each other for split minutes.

"Let's put your trunk up to my room." Ginny suggested right away, breaking the silence. "I have got loads to tell you. You won't believe your eyes when you saw Fleur. She is driving me mad. Mum made me…" she started to tell something vehemently as she led her way to the stairs.

Hermione grabbed her pack and she started to follow Ginny lazily. She gazed Ron out of the corners of her eyes, he was standing at the same spot. That made Hermione angrier, she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Ron, on the other hand, was truly annoyed with Ginny who took Hermione away from him. '_Two minutes_' he thought. _After a long time, I could see her two minutes. Well, not so long. Only two weeks. _He confessed himself. But he had mised her already. Why hadn't she hugged him? Was she still angry with him? Why her face was so pale? He thought she looked ill and there was something forced in her smile. Was that about him?

He wanted to hug her, he had planned so but his leg had ached awfully and he couldn't make a move. "What did she think," he wondered. He mentally cursed himself. When he would talk to her? It's not like he had planned something, he had no idea what to say her indeed, but he had missed to talk to her. In private…

Two hours passed waiting. Ron waited for girls to come downstairs. But they didn't. He paced the sitting room thinking of an excuse to enter Ginny's room. He couldn't find any. Nevertheless he heard Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had returned home, he gave away a sigh of relief. He had found an excuse. He grinned sheepishly.

"Tha wa so tiing" Fleur complained in her throaty voice before plopping herself on the sofa. Mrs. Weasley gave her a threatening look.

"You didn't do something Fleur," she rolled her eyes, looking rather cross. "All you had to do was stand up in front of Madame Malkin," she added pointedly. However Fleur didn't get the hint.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head desperately before she noticed Ron.

"Hi, Ron. Has Hermione arrived?"

"Yeah, she has." Ron answered. "They are umm… up in the Ginny's room." He said, indicating the ceiling. "Do you want me to call them?"

"Oh please. I need help for dinner. We can't expect help from her, can we?" she threw an exasperated glare at Fleur who felt asleep on the sofa with a smug look on her face.

Ron smiled lopsidedly trying not to show his enthusiasm and sprinted to the upstairs.

Hermione who had been bored inside the room was trying to concentrate what Ginny was telling her. She didn't want to offend Ginny because she knew she had been fragile currently. But she was in no mood to console her. She was annoyed with Ron in addition; he hadn't thought of to call her. _He didn't miss me. He didn't care of me._ Her eyes fulled with tears. She was about to explode. Was the room too hot? What was the matter with her?

She had started to lose her patience when she heard a knock on the door. Thankfully, it was no other than Ron. He popped his head in. She couldn't help but smiled.

"Mum calls you Ginny, she needs help in the kitchen!"

Ginny grimaced. "What about her precious daughter-in-law?

"She fell asleep!" Ron shrugged.

"Poor thing," Ginny whined as she headed down the stairs. Ron looked at Hermione. He wasn't really sure what to say. An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked trying to open a casual chat.

"Fine, Ron!" Hermione answered smiling."What about you?" she asked brushing her hear behind her ear.

"As usual…" Ron shrugged. There was a silence for a while.

"Harry said he would come one week later!" he said shoving his hands in his pocket casually, closing the distance between them.

"I know he owled me too" Hermione said trying to avoid his eyes and she suddenly seemed interested with Ginny's pictures on the wall.

"Yeah…" Ron said awkwardly. '_Bravo Ron. Nice conservation really. You prat...'_ said the inner voice inside him. He ignored it.

"I- I crashed my leg before you came," he said in a desperate attempt pointing his leg, as if it was an explanation. Hermione shot him a sarcastic look.

"Really? Poor thing," she said mockingly with an amused smirk on her face and after a final glance, she brushed past him and headed to the kitchen behind Ginny. Ron sighed disappointedly. He followed her, defeated.

"Hermione dear, welcome!" Mrs. Weasley beamed as she saw Hermione, sweeping her into a caring hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted her back, smiling sweetly.

"You look pale, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley stated unexpectedly frowning as she realised there was something strange on her.

"No, I am fine." Hermione said hastily, thinking she was exaggerating as always. "It must be about weather. It's boiling out there…" she said in a reassuring voice but Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced.

"Whatever, you had better get rest for a while until dinner is ready. Just in case!" she said grabbing her chin with her hand.

Ron' face lit up. _'Oh yes!'_

"Mum is right, Mione. You look tired." He said trying to hide the joy in his voice. Hermione glared at him, narrowing her eyes. She was really feeling tired but she didn't want to stay alone with him for some reason.

"Oh, no." she cut in. "I am fine, really. Please I want to help. Ginny and I can sort it out. I think you should rest. You must be tired." She suggested Mrs. Weasley eagerly, ignoring the glares Ron giving her.

Ron widened his eyes at these words. '_Oh, noo!' _

"Don't even ask." Mrs Weasley agreed. "Whole day she complained about the weather, about the dress. She made Madame Malkin crazy." She said pointing Fleur with her eyes. And with no other word said, Hermione whirled around and went to the kitchen, a silly smile on her face. Ginny looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing…."

&

At dinner, Hermione had no appetite for some reason. She played with her meal and tried to eat something for fear of Mrs. Weasley. Ron watched her during dinner. She had been unusually quiet all through out dinner. He counted her bites and realised she didn't eat something properly. Hermione caught his gaze and smiled at him. Ron blushed.

"Hermione dear, why don't you eat?" Ron jerked with his mum' sudden question.

"Mrs. Weasley, I… _cough cough_." Hermione managed to say between a sudden coughing turn. Ron's eyes widened. She wasn't fine.

"Oh, my dear… You sure you are ok? Why is your face so red? Oh my…" she stood up abruptly and went to next to her.

Hermione was afraid of her reaction. "I am fine, Mrs. Weasley. Just a bit tired, I suppose…"

"I don't think so, honey. Your fever is extremely hot." She exclaimed, concern evident on her features.

"Arthur can you come and look at her?" she asked his husband, standing over Hermione, looking troubled. Mr. Weasley got to his feet and approched her. Ron and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerningly, grabbing Hermione's face in her hands. Arthur Weasley studied her face carefully bending over, and he noticed some little red spots on her skin. His expression turned serious.

"Hermione, have you ever been infected Measles?" he asked, looking directly in her eyes.

"I don't think so," Hermione answered warily. She began to feel a slight panic rise up in her. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Then apparently you are infected right now…"

With that sentence Ron nearly fell of his seat. He choked his bite of bread; Bill thumped him on the back. They all gasped in shocked. Hermione's eyes widened with shock.

"Measles?" she squealed unbelievingly, looking ready to cry.

"Don't panic, dear!" Mrs. Weasley comforted her right away as she saw all colour drained away from her face. "You will be ok!" she added soothingly, patting her on the shoulder. However this did not make Hermione any less nervous.

"Oh poo thing" They heard Fleur saying unexpectedly. "I hope you are all passed thiz disease. I don't want my wedding ruined. It's contagious disaste." She asked looking at her fiancee with puppy eyes. Ron and Ginny glared at her dangerously. Bill consoled her.

"Be calm, darling. Yes, it's contagious but we all passed it over. Didn't we, mum?" He looked at his mother for confirmation, who seemed for some reason anxious.

"Not all of us, actually!" she said right before she slid her eyes to Ron.

"Ron dear…"

"Didn't I?" he blurted out, his eyes huge. "How come? Amid six siblings, didn't I?" Ron protested in vain. He was mortified.

"If you don't want to go around with spotted face at your brother wedding, you can't approach her, until she recovers." Mrs. Weasley threatened him as she saw his reaction. Ron blushed and tried to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"We all need your help for preparations." She ended her speech with a stern look before she turned Hermione who looked scandalised. Ginny giggled knowingly. She seemed really enjoyed the situation.

"Hermione you should rest. I will prepare you a potion to reduce the fever and a potion for the spots. Now, don't stand here, Ginny help her, come on, come on…" Mrs. Weasley added quickly before she yelled "Accio The Healer's Helpmate."

Hermione nodded, looking at a complete loss for anything to say before they headed to the upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron who had a perplexed look on his face.

"Don't approach her, Ron! I warn you." She threatened him yet again, sensing his hesitation. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but immediately shut it again. He glared at his mum, his ears burning as though it was all her fault. He still didn't like the idea being away from Hermione. That wasn't fair.

"Damn it! No way… No way I can stay away from her…"


	2. One Way or Another

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I have nothing. Nothing.

* * *

**MEASLES **

* * *

**Chapter 2: One way or another**

"Stop pacing Ron! I feel dizzy," Mrs. Weasley scowled Ron, standing next to the kitchen counter, stirring a potion with her wand in a small cauldron, a copy of the Healer's Helpmate open at 'Measles'.

Bill and Fleur both erupted in laughter at this comment. Ron blushed. Mr. Weasley shook his head never lifting his eyes from Daily Prophet, but the corner of his lip twitched.

"Don't worry Ron she will be ok!" Bill said, chuckling slightly as he saw his concern about Hermione. "Yes, Yes," said Fleur, who like Bill was laughing. They watched him in a sort of amusement.

"I know…" Ron interjected quickly, sending an exasperated glare.

"Let's play chess!" Bill suggested, feeling pity for his brother, to distract him if it was possible.

"Well… I don't know." Ron said, looking indifferent. But suddenly something clicked on his mind. The chess set was in his room.

"I will go and bring the set, then!" he said enthusiastically.

He sprinted to the upstairs, eager to get a chance to see Hermione. He looked hopefully towards her door. It was ajar. He heard Ginny mumbling something incomprehensibly. He approached to the door wishing to hear her voice at least but unfortunately Ginny noticed him right away. "It's contagious, Ron!" she said mockingly never missing a beat, mimicking Fleur perfectly and closed the door. Embarassing at being caught staring Ron blushed. He got the set and headed back to sitting room.

It was impossible to tell which one of them was more distracted though, seeing Fleur sending kisses to Bill from the sofa, and Ron obviously thinking about Hermione. But naturally, by experience Bill won the game. "Next time, Ron," he said haughtily. If it were another day, Ron would be upset about the result. But this time it didn't matter. He started to collect the pieces idly as he saw his mother heading to the upstairs.

"Here is the potion, Hermione dear. Now sit down and drink it. One spoon in the morning, and one spoon in the evening." Mrs. Weasley said, standing over Hermione with her wand in her hand.

"Maybe I should go home, Mrs Weasley! You have a lot of work to do. I don't want to be a burden _cough cough_ for you." Hermione proposed, remembering the wedding.

"Nonsense." Mrs Weasley frowned. "You will recover more quickly here than your home. I know muggle treatment." She said crossly implying the incident at St. Mungos last year.

Hermione was too sick to argue. She blinked her eyes.

"I will write to your mother tomorrow morning, she has to be informed. İf she wants, she can come and visit you. Sleep now, " she said flatting the covers of the bed with her wand.

"Thanks for everthing, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, expressing her gratitude. Mrs. Weasley winked at her warmly before she got out of the room.

"Can you turn the light off Ginny? My eyes hurt," Hermione requested Ginny.

"Sure!" "Nox!" Ginny muttered, giving her wand a casual flick. Hermione fell asleep right away.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley asked immediately, as she saw Ron headed towards stairs, blocking his way.

"I want to sleep mother. Will you let me?" Ron asked with a hint of sarcasm, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, sure!" she said waving her hand in the air. Ron rolled her eyes. Fleur and Bill erupted in laughter.

"You must get up early. You are going to Diagon Alley for shopping in the morning. After that you're going to drop over twin's place. Tell them I have chosen their robe; they just have to visit Madame Malkin for fitting. Since I can't leave Hermione alone, I won't be able you accompany them." She told out of the breath.

"Anything else?" Ron rolled his eyes impatiently.

"And after you got home you will degnome the garden!" Mrs. Weasley added quickly before she started having kittens.

"We have Crookshanks for that," Ron said as he noticed the furry ginger cat with a squashed face purring beside him. Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Go and sleep Ron!"

When Ron got to upstairs he stole a final glance at her room's door. It was wild shut. He sighed disappointedly. He heard noises coming from their room whole night but he couldn't find the courage to get out of his room. His mum would definitely catch him.

&&&

Ron wake up in the morning very early. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur were all at the kitchen table, having breakfast. He settled down and asked to his mother before munching over his pancake.

"How is Hermione?"

"She is still sleeping. She had a rough night and so we had as well, along with her." Mrs. Weasley said, looking really sleepy. "Her fever didn't decrease though. I may have to call Madam Pomfrey this afternoon." She explained ruefully.

"Ginny sweet, please wake Hermione up, she has to drink her potion in time." Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny after they finished their breakfast. Ginny nodded in response and got to her feet.

"By the way Ron, tell the twins that I am waiting for them for tomorrow evening. And don't forget to buy everything on the list. Now go and get dressed."

Ron got to his feet and headed to his room behind Ginny.

Meeassslees isss aaa con- teeeee- gious disaaaaaasteee," Ginny started to chant something cheerily as she realised Ron coming behind her.

"I will sing a song too when Harry arrived Burrow!" Ron retorted frowning.

Ginny scowled and the door slammed shut.

"Good Morning, Ginny." Hermione opened her eyes when she heard the door opened.

"Morning to you, too. How are you feeling today?" Ginny asked sincerely opening the window slightly to let some fresh air in.

"Tired." Hermione answered, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Very normal. You didn't sleep a wink last night." Ginny commented.

"Either you didn't." Hermione said apologetically.

"No problem!" Ginny smiled sweetly. "Come on drink this." She said handing the potion to Hermione.

Hermione grimaced after she drunk the potion. "What is it inside it? _Cough cough_" she asked curiously as he felt a sharp pain rising in her throat.

"You wouldn't want to know!"

They both laughed.

"Mum is writing a letter to you mother."

"I hope she doesn't overreact!"

"What about Ron?" she asked after a while trying to sound casual, however her tone contradicted her.

"He is going shopping. He didn't want to go surely. He made mum crazy yesterday night. Persistently he asked how on earth he hadn't been infected before, where he had been while we were all ill, blah blah blah…" Ginny explained the situation funnily. Hermione cracked a smile.

"Indeed, How come?"

"Well… He wasn't born yet when Charlie and Bill had been infected. Twins were at Hogwarts. And when I was ill you were at Hogwarts. See?"

"Hmm. Figures out!"

"I need a mirror." Hermione said abruptly, lying down to her bed again since her head spinning violently.

"I can't do this to you!"

"Ginny!"

&&&

After buying everything in the list at Diagon Alley Ron made his way to the twin's shop.

"My my my, our little bro is here…" Fred beamed as he stepped inside the shop, appering suddenly at his shoulder.

"Hi!" Ron greeted him, looking around inquisitively. The shop was crowded as usual.

"Let's go to the office," Fred suggested, leading his way to another room. Ron followed him.

"How is everybody at home?" he asked as Ron dropped himself on to a chair in the office.

"Everybody is fine. Mum sent me to buy something and to inform you that you should go to Madam Malkin for your robes. She said she had chosen them already! And she is expecting you to dinner for tomorrow evening." Ron told out of the breath.

Fred grimaced.

"Hello, Ron!" They heard George's voice coming out of nowhere.

"Hello!" Ron greeted him back.

"Has Hermione come over?" George asked abruptly muffling Ron's head playfully.

"Yeah!" Ron nodded. "And she is ill!" he blurted out as if he had forgetten to say the most important thing.

"Why? How?" Fred asked in a serious voice.

"She got Measles!" Ron blurted out.

"Measles?" They both yelled unbelivingly.

"Yeah…"

"How come?"

"Don't know. She was looking pale when she first came to Burrow but she said she had been fine. However in the evening she got serious. Mum prepared her a potion." Ron explained briefly.

"How is she now?" Fred asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Don't know!" Ron shrugged, loking rather gloomy.

"How can't you know?" George asked, his eyes huge.

"Because I am forbidden to approach her!"

"For the love of the Merlin!" Fred said, looking bewildered. "Now I remember, you haven't been infected before!" he snapped his head.

Ron simply nodded.

"Then it is impossible to talk her in private!" George said with a significant look before he started to open a box.

"What do you mean?" Ron's head snapped in surprise.

"Oh come on Ronnikins. We both know you have been practising to talk to her since you came home from Hogwarts." Fred said, smirking loudly as he helped to his brother.

"It's a lie…" Ron cut in, blushing an embarrassing a shade of red.

"Ron, we know." Fred said, becoming suddenly serious. Ron decided not to oppose. There was no use to deny around them.

"So?" he asked hoarsely, sinking down to his chair.

"If you can't talk to her until wedding, you won't be able to find time later. It wouldn't be appropriate to talk about love while you are after the Horcruxes with Harry. Do you know that, don't you?" Fred indicated earnestly.

"I know. I hope you suggest something then, my genious twin brothers!" Ron said, looking at them expectantly.

"Well… if you say so." They grinned broadly.

"George do you think we can help him?" Fred nudged George.

"Yeah he is miserable!"

"Stop poking fun with me! Are you going to help me or not?" Ron asked nervously. He hated when he was miserable.

"Didn't you call us genius earlier?" Fred pointed.

Ron rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Now you go home. Tomorrow evening we are coming home for dinner. We will find something, don't worry!" George consoled him.

"Anyway... I am off then!" he said getting up to his feet, and marched over to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and before he yelled 'home' he saw his brothers grinning him knowingly.

"Just in time." His mother patted him on the back as he handed the bags to her mother.

"How is Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Oh, better. Her fever decreased. But I will prepare something for the rashs. She is really obsessed with that. Ginny took her meal a second ago. I hope she eats something. Anyway, go and change your clothes, you will degnome the garden!"

Ron just growled and headed to the upstairs. He saw Ginny coming out of the room, carrying a tray. He stopped at the doorway.

"How is she?" he asked one more time.

"She is fine." Ginny assured him, smiling slightly. This time she seemed civil. "How are twins?" she asked him.

"Busy. But they are coming for dinner tomorrow night!"

"Good!" she said and made her way to the kitchen.

Suddenly Ron realised there was nobody in Hermione's room. He couldn't resist the urge and decided to take a look at Hermione. Looking around to make sure nobody is around, he popped his head in. The curtains were tightly closed not to let the sun inside and there was an intense odour inside the room. Her bushy brown hair was spreaded over the pillow and she looked very thin in the bed. He thought she was sleeping peacefully.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Hermione cracked open her eyes and noticed Ron staring at her.

"Shhhh, Hermione!" Ron said, panicking.

"Don't you dare to come inside," she warned him quickly, lowering her voice. "Your mum kills both of us!" she exclaimed, shifting in her bed restlessly. Ron stepped back.

"I worried about you," he said throughly taken aback.

"I will survive, I guess," she smiled weakly at him.

"Can you see the red spots on my face? She asked after a moment, pursing her lips childishly.

"They look adorable!" Ron blurted out suddenly, smiling lopsidedly, without making eye contact at all. Hermione blushed more if it was possible. Ashamed Ron avoided his eyes. There was an awkward silence. Hermione broke the silence.

"You should go Ron." She remarked half-heartedly. "Your mum can come at any moment!"

"Yeah right. See you later then…" he said closing the door very slowly.

"Good bye Ron!"

For the rest of the day Ron worked in the garden, with Crookshanks around him much to his dislike. He thought about the possibilities that twins could advise. They were right in consequence. After the weddding they were going to go Godric's Hollow with Harry and it was impossible to talk to her in private. Thus he prayed for that Fred and George would really help him.


	3. For the Love of Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEASLES **

* * *

**Chapter 3: For the Love of Hermione**

The morning sun behind the curtains made Hermione blank, she opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at the small cauldron shaped clock on the wall. Although it was very early, she felt very vigorious herself. Then she quickly glanced at Ginny's bed. It was empty and gathered. Hermione assumed that she had been at breakfast in kitchen.

Tentatively, she got up from bed, her head spinning a little, since she had been lying for two days, and she opened the window to get some fresh air. She inhaled tensely to feel the lovely summer air inside her, she regretted being ill, in such a beautiful weather.

She was bored to death. Lying in the bed entire day, being squeezed in a small room, limited things to do… were really hard to bear. She wasn't allowed to go downstairs since she was still ill, only Ginny was her visitor, and Mrs. Weasley to check her if she had drunk her potion and eaten her meals properly. Sometime Fleur had visited her to only shake her head in pity, saying "_poo thing bad disastee_" something like that. And Mr. Weasley had come to see her last night if she had been all right. But suprisingly, much to Hermione's like for sure, Ron had come to see her for once, just popping his head to check her.

She walked towards Ginny's desk to find something to entertain herself, which contained papers, unwrapped letters, inks, and a lot of stuff on it. She found a hand mirror under a book and peeked at her reflection right away. "Horrible" she groaned as she saw the little red spots on her face. Instantaneously, she put the mirror back almost hiding it. Then she found a radio. Remembering she had never listened a wizard radio, she switched it on curiously. Suddenly the room filled with the melody of a weird song, which Hermione had never heard before.

_…I've charmed my heart_

_To offer you the best love._

Hermione smiled to herself as she noticed the lyrics of the song. It was funny but remarkable in the mean time. It was oddly familiar. She went to lie down on her bed again, listening the song enthusiastically.

_As if under a curse_

_I see your eyes,_

She was lost in the melody of the song as the door opened out of the blue.

"Hermione you are awake!" Ginny beamed, as she entered the room, carrying a breakfast tray for Hermione in her hands.

"Yeah, Morning," Hermione said brightly, trying to hide her grin in the meantime.

"Listening to Weird Sisters, huh?" Ginny asked smiling, gesturing the radio with her head.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione answered. "I am bored and your mother doesn't let me to read something!" she complained ruefully, pursing her lips. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, try and let's see if you can read anything!" she remarked.

"I already did. It's dizzy," said Hermione, looking up at her face innocently. Ginny laughed, shaking her head, as she handed the breakfast tray to Hermione.

"Seventeen!" Hermione cried abruptly.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"I have seventeen red spots on my face!" Hermione sighed, leaning back onto her pillows.

"Hermione you didn't count seriously!" Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, I did!"

"Don't worry! Your potion is almost ready. Mum is about to finish it. They will be gone forever in a couple of days, I promise." Ginny patted her on the shoulder. Hermione smiled.

"What has been going on downstairs, anyway?" she asked curiously as she started to munch on her pancake.

"Well… Let me start from Phlegm," said Ginny as she perched on the edge of her bed. "It is the sixth time her deciding to change the model of her wedding dress - mum doesn't even complain anymore, I know she secretly praying for it wouldn't be ready in time. And unfortunately tomorrow I have to go to Madam Malkin with her for fitting. I wouldn't have cared if I wore a rag believe me." Hermione chuckled at this comment. "Anyway Bill and Dady are still too busy at work and if you ask Ron, sure you do, he had degnomed the garden after he visited you." She added meaningfuly.

"Visit – me –when – no –" Hermione tried to protest immediately.

"Hermione I know!" said Ginny, arching an eyebrow at her. Hermione didn't answer but sank even lower under her blanket.

"Anyway, I should go, loads of work waiting for me," she said leaping to to her feet. "Twins are coming for dinner today for your information. I don't think they will miss the chance to see you!" Ginny added winking at her, before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

_No need to hide it dear_

_It is too simple to realise…_

-000-

That day, meanwhile Hermione was stuck in her room, Ron couldn't find a spare time to take a break. He helped his mother while she preparing the potion. He wrote a letter to Harry which informing that Hermione had been ill. He cleaned the attic. He polished his broom. He even helped Ginny to wash the dishes, and at the end of the day without realising the clocks chimed eight o'clock and twins appeared in the fireplace. Ron's heart gave an odd thump, as heremembered the promise. He studied their face right away to make sure if they got something for him. The moment George nodded him positively; Ron gave out a sigh of relief.

After a cheerful dinner, which lasted forever for Ron's opinion, finally Fred called out Ron and gestured him with his eyes to follow them to the garden. They went outside, ignoring the suspicious glares Ginny giving them. Once they were out of the earshot, Fred pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Ron.

"What is this?" Ron asked hesitantly, staring at the tiny bottle in his hand.

"It's a potion, my dear brother!" Fred explained, smirking as he leaned againts the hedges.

"What is it for?" asked Ron cautiously, looking at his face.

"It is a protective potion. Once you drink it, you will be protected againts the Measles for exactly one hour!" he stated quietly, looking around to make sure nobody is listening.

Ron's eyes widened. "That is great. Where did you find it?" he asked incredulously, his eyes flickering between Fred and George.

"Well, We have connections…" George smirked, sitting onto a bench across Fred.

"Anyway, tonight you will enter the room and speak to Hermione!" Fred said, his eyes twinkling.

Ron's smile suddenly fell. "What about Ginny? She is sleeping with her in the same room!" he stated, shaking his head in despair. Twins nodded in agreement.

"Therefore we have to tell her!" George simply stated.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ron yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "No way…" he protested, stamping his feet in frustration.

"Ron do you know what? You're really thick! How on earth you are going to get inside the room while Ginny sleeping there?" asked Fred, looking at him incredulously. Ron huffed with annoyance.

"She wouldn't agree. She has been trying to hinder even a little glimpse. She wouldn't let me stay in her room," he pressed on stubbornly.

"Ron she would understand."

"What if she would refuse and turn us in?" Ron's eyes widened as the scene her mother finding him in Hermione's room flashed in his mind. "She kills me!" he winced.

"Do you have any idea then?" asked George impatiently, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Ron shook his head, defeated.

Seeing that he had no other option, reluctanty he accepted their offer. And before he changed his mind George called out Ginny right away.

"Oi, Ginny!"

After a moment or two, Ginny appeared on the doorframe as if she had been expecting them to call her.

"Yeah?" She said leaning againts to wall, trying to hide the devil smirk on her face.

"We have something to tell you!" George blurted out, they all smiling at her sheepishly.

"I reject!" she exclaimed, becoming suddenly stern. They shocked at her outburst. Ron groaned, running his hands over his face.

"What? We haven't said a word yet!" Fred cried, staring at her unbelievingly.

"Well, Ron and twins are together. It is an extraordinary situation. But I know what you're up to! I know you're planning to get Ron inside Hermione's room," said Ginny who obviously did not seem to have taken kindly to being disregarded.

"Don't look at me like that, I am your sister," she indicated as they kept staring her incredulously. Then twins looked relieved as if that was a reasonable explanation.

"Ginny, please listen," Ron pleaded looking at her with his best puppy dogface.

"Ok," she said, sighing. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. Fred, George, and Ron exchanged a doubtful look.

"You know, Ron has been practising to talk to Hermione since he came home." Fred started to tell her warily. Ginny nodded in agreement, rolling her eyes. "Yesterday we found this potion," he continued, indicating the tiny bottle Ron holding. "It's a protective potion and it will protect Ron againts Measles for an hour. So we want you to let Ron to enter in your room and not to tell to mum a word!" Fred finished hesitantly, raising his eyebrows. Ron held his breath.

"What's my profit?" asked Ginny shamelessly, as she sat down next to George. Her eyes were full of mischief.

"Profit?" Ron interrupted angrily. "Have you ever heard something such as favour? I am your brother after all." he exclaimed pathetically. However Ginny shrugged, looking indifferent.

"I have a proposal," she started, folding her arms across her chest. "I will let Ron inside tonight and- " she paused for a dramatic effect as she saw boys' eyes widened.

"And tomorrow you will help me to get rid of Fleur!"

Ron, Fred and George exchanged a look that plainly said _'we have no choice'_ and after a moment all nodded in agreement.

"Deal!"

"Let's talk about it, then!" Ginny rubbed her hands together, grinning deviously, looking rather pleasant from the deal.

"Ok here is the plan. After everybody went to their beds, I wil make sure Hermione got her potions and she is ok, I will knock on your door to inform you. And without being seen, you will enter the room. For only one hour!" she added pointedly, looking at Ron directly.

"All right!" Ron rolled his eyes indignantly.

"You are certain that it is ok to drink, aren't you?" Ron asked them after a moment, studying the bottle in his hands, still feeling nervous depending on twins. Twins frowned at him.

"Of course." Fred retorted. "Since yesterday we have been researching for this potion, Ron. You have to be thankful," he said reproachfully while George smirked slightly.

"What are the side effects of the potion?" Ron pointed out sceptically, narrowing his eyes.

Fred smacked his hand to his forehead. "We have forgetten to ask them!" Ron looked horrified. He gulped for air.

"We talk about Hermione here. You won't give up, will you?" George snapped incredously, looking bad-tempered. "If you don't want to talk to her, it is all right with us," he said before he leaned over Ron trying to snatch the potion bottle. Ron stepped back reflexively.

"Come on, Ron. Don't be a coward. Hermione worths to try," said Ginny, winking at him meaningfully.

Ron grumbled and flushed a deep grade of red.

"All right we're off then," said Fred, getting up to his feet patting Ron on the back sympathetically. George imitated his brother. They all went inside the house.

"She is ill Ron, don't push your luck too far!" Fred whispered in his ear before they stepped inside the fireplace and disappeared.

-000-

It was just midnight. Half an hour ago, claiming that he had been exhausted, biding 'Good night' to everyone, Ron had come to his room. It felt like forever waiting inside the room, alarmed. He shot a glance at the tiny bottle. Something in his mind said that it was not safe to drink. But he had no other option. And he had to be grateful. He wondered where did twins get the potion. However, it didn't matter at the moment.

He opened his drawer slowly and found his Extendable Ears. Walking hastily towards the door, he glued it on the door and started listening. There weren't any noise coming from outside and Ron deemed everybody had gone to bed. He sighed in relief. After checking himself on the mirror for the last time, he lay on his bed and started to wait for Ginny. While waiting in excitement, suddenly he realised that he had no idea what to talk to Hermione. His heart gave an odd thump. He had been practising for a long time but it seemed too abrupt. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He jerked with the noise. His heart began to race.

He opened the door tentatively. Seeing it was no other than Ginny, he gave a sigh of relief.

Ginny entered his room and closed the door hastily.

"All right, are you ready?" she asked silently. Instead of replying, Ron grumbled incoherently. Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Come on drink the potion!" she suggested, grabbing the bottle and handed it to Ron.

"Do you want it or not Ron, don't waste my time," she said angrily as she saw his hesitation to drink the potion.

"All right!" Ron murmured.

He breathed a few time to relax, ignoring the glares giving her. After counting till three, he drank the potion in one gulp.

"Great," Ginny smiled encouragingly, patting him on the arm. Ron smiled back awkwardly, feeling a bit odd due to the potion. He opened the door quietly and walked out of the room, leaving Ginny behind with a mischievous grin on her face.


	4. A Little Less Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEASLES**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Little Less Conversation **

Ron took a deep breath before he entered Hermione's room. Holding his breath, he stepped inside cautiously, and closed the door behind him quietly. The room was dark; he had to blank his eyes. Then his eyes adapted to the dark, he saw the full moon had illuminated the room visibly. _'That_ _is better'_ he thought, grinnig to himself. Even by the dim light of the moon, he could see Hermione's sleeping body in the bed. He approached the edge of the bed hesitantly. He began studying her face. She was sleeping peacefully or Ron imagined so.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked out of the blue. Ron jerked with her sudden sleepy voice.

"Shhh, Hermione, don't shout!" he said at once, in panic.

"What happened?" asked Hermione anxiously, sitting up, and throwing back her covers.

"Nothing!" said Ron soothingly.

"Then why are you here? Did something happen? Oh my god!" she squealed and clutched at her heart.

"No, Hermione. Relax! I will explain!" he said, pushing her back on to the bed instinctively.

"Where is Ginny?" she asked in a scandalized tone, as she sent a quick glance at Ginny's empty bed.

"She is in my room!"

"Voluntary?" asked Hermione bewildered.

"No, I charmed her and locked in my room!" Ron replied her sarcastically.

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widened.

"Hermione, don't be silly!"

"Then why are you here, and why is Ginny in your room?" she enquired, staring at him suspiciously.

"Um… uh… I came here to see you. I worried a lot Hermione!" explained Ron awkwardly. Hermione relieved to his explanation and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ron you prat!" she shook her head, smiling slightly. "Why do you worry about me? Its just measles, I mean. I won't die or something…" she said, before sinking back to her bed again.

"Ok, I lied. I have to tell you something important!" confessed Ron.

"Can't it wait until- "

"No." Ron cut in determinedly. "Why do you ask so many questions, Hermione? Can you loosen up, please?"

"Ron, if your mother catches us-"

"We don't do something!" he said at once, feeling suddenly warm around the ears and neck for some reason. "She can't hear us its muffliato. Besides, Ginny is spying!"

"Ginny is spying?" Hermione repeated, stunned. "How did you manage?" she asked incredulously, as she placed a pillow behind her back and leaned againts it.

"Bribe," Ron shrugged. Hermione clicked her tongue disapprovingly however a shadow of a smile haunted her lips.

"What if it infects you?" she asked suddenly remembering her illness.

"It won't. I took a potion!" Ron stated straight away, grinning broadly.

"Potion? Where did you find it?" asked Hermione, sounding confused.

"Twins. Thanks to my genious brothers. I told them that I had to talk to you. They brought me a protective potion! I will be uneffected for an hour," explained Ron briefly. Hermione didn't seem convinced about it however shrugged.

"Okay what's so important then?" she asked looking curious.

"What important?"

"Ron." She howled with exasperation. "You drive me crazy. Didn't you say just a minute ago, you would like to talk me about something important?"

"Oh, yeah. I did," Ron nodded in agreement. He had momentarily forgetten why he was there in the first place.

"So?" asked Hermione impatiently. "Is it about Harry?"

"Blimey Hermione!" exploded Ron. "Can't we talk about something but Harry?" he asked fiercely, running a hand wearily through his hair.

"Ron why are you fuming? Obviously I worry about him," said Hermione, looking taken aback at his reaction.

"So do I." Ron approved. "But he is ok, all right? Hermione if you won't quit nagging, I am going!" he said resentfully and headed to the door, turning on his heels.

"Hey, where are you going?" exclaimed Hermione apologetically. "Why are you angry?" she asked, playing hurt. Ron stopped at the halfway and turned to face her, frowning.

"I wasn't angry until I came here!"

"Do you mean I make you angry?" said Hermione reproachful. Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Hermione, NO." he cried, throwing his hands up into the air with frustration.

"Why are you so quarrelsome?"

"Who? Me?"

"No, me!" Hermione snapped back sarcastically.

They glared each other silently for several minutes. The clock ticked in the silence, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Can you hand me some water?" she demanded with a sheepish voice. Ron looked round and saw the pitcher on the desk. He filled a glass and handed it to her, trying to be patient. He started to pace in the room. Hermione started sipping it gradually on purpose, gazing Ron out of the corner of her eyes in the meantime.

"Forty eight!" Ron blurted out suddenly as he checked his wristwatch. Hermione looked up, blinking.

"What?"

"We have forty eight minutes left and we haven't have a proper conversation yet!"

"Is it my fault?" asked Hermione stunned. "I mean you appeared in the middle of the night in my room and don't you expect me to ask that's why?" Ron forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Hermione I hope it's temporary, I mean your obstinacy, I hope it's about the illness!"

"I am not peevish!" she said crossly, folding her arms under her chest.

"Forty two!"

"Ok, start! What do you want to talk about?"

"We can talk about stuff." Ron said as he approached the bed hesitantly.

"Talk about what?" Hermione enquired stubbornly.

"You know," started Ron as he sat edge of her bed cautiously. "What are we going to do, about future, about us, I mean you and me, and Harry…" he added quickly. _No Harry, No Harry you idiot!" _said the inner voice inside him. " We can't talk about him while he is around, can we?"

"Actually Ron," started Hermione, becoming suddenly serious. "Yes, I have been thinking about us, I mean what are we going to do after the wedding, but believe me I don't know, just we will go and that's it!"

"Do you think it is going to be difficult?"

"Well. It will be tricky I know that. We will help Harry somewhat, however at the end, he would have to face him all alone." She remarked reasonably.

"Yeah, I know…" Ron agreed. "Ginny is really upset. But she doesn't show her heartbreak. She accepted it maturely!" he continued, redirecting the conversation.

"Yeah… I am sure she has still a hope inside her."

"I believe so. And Harry has done the right thing. I can understand him. I mean, I mean if I were him, I wouldn't leave my…. Um… uh… my love behind… if I had any…" he said awkwardly as he started to tuck the cover around her, unable to look at her.

"Oh, wouldn't you?" asked Hermione mockingly. Ron's head snapped in surprise.

"Do you have doubts?" he challenged.

"No, just…" They exchanged an arch look.

"It seems Harry has partial options, so does Ginny. What about you?" asked Ron after a moment, trying not to show his eagerness to change the subject.

"What does it mean?"

"It means what about your plans, inludes whom?"

"Will you form my pillow, please," demanded Hermione abruptly, ignoring his question. Ron moved closer and formed the pillow rudely muttering something incoherently, which made Hermione suppress a gigle.

_**Thirty-five…**_

"So?" Ron hastened to ask before she could postpone again.

"So what?" asked Hermione, looking clueless.

"Question!" he pointed out.

"Who wants to be with me, then be with me!" she said shrugging. _That was a political answer _Ron thought.

"What are you grinning at?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"Nothing…"

"You're laughing at my spots, aren't you?"

"No, Hermione! I can't even see them in the dark! Can we just talk about us, please?"

"Why is so?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Because we couldn't talk a lot this year, I thought we might have missed something." He explained his voice cracking slightly.

"Was it my fault that we couldn't talk?" she quarrelled, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No, it wasn't," interjected Ron quickly. "Was it mine?" he asked in particular, fixing his gazes on her. Hermione didn't answer for a while. She avoided her eyes.

"Was it mine, I asked!" he said persistently.

"Yes it was!" Hermione said hotly, shifting restlessly in her bed.

"Why is that?" he prompted.

"I feel dizzy. My fever is hot again, I had better get go back sleeping!" she ignored the question again, pretending feeling suddenly ill. However Ron didn't buy that.

"HERMİONE!" he started to lose his patience.

"WHAT?" she snapped. "I said it was your fault, and that's it. You're not that thick."

"Ok, I know. You were angry because… because I dated Lavender but I don't think dating is a fault, is it?"

"Whatever you say," said Hermione with a touch of sadness behind her words.

"No, don't try to drop the subject, I asked why you were angry?" Ron insisted.

"Honestly Ron, do you expect to get an answer from me?"

"Why not?"

"Because when Victor was around me, you didn't tell me a proper excuse about your stupid behaviour, and plus, I wasn't dating with him!"

"Krum again?" asked Ron in disbelief, raising his voice. "I had my reasons!" he said getting up to his feet quickly.

"So I had!" Hermione snapped without missing a beat. Ron huffed with annoyance.

"If I said I hated dating Lavender, what would you say?" he blurted out in a totally different voice after several minutes.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked in a mock surprise. "You weren't complaining!"

"How do you know that?" he scowled. "How can you judge me? I had a reason, it's childish so I can't tell you."

"If you can't tell, don't expect me to tell you something!" Hermione retorted, her temper rising. Ron simply glared. Silence fell between them.

"Can you open the window? It's boiling here!" demanded Hermione calmly after a moment.

Ron moved towards window and cracked open it to let some air in. He stared out of the window for a while leaning againts the wall. They were quiet for a long moment. Seeing that it was impossible to take a nice phrase from Hermione's mouth Ron almost decided to give up talking. Once Hermione flashed an adorable smile, he quickly changed his mind.

_**Twenty-one…**_

"All was for nothing!" he said slowly, as he sat back on the edge of her bed, this time closer. Hermione looked up at him sympathetically.

"When did you realise it?"

"When I opened my eyes in hospital wing, I realised, I mean if I had died, we would be resented forever, it was horrible, then I realised it was stupid, really stupid!"

"I know! I thought the same things," she admitted sincerely.

"And now, I have been thinking of this. If something happens to me while we're after horcruxues-"

"Ron, don't say things like that" she interrupted immediately.

"Don't interrupt please. I thought this time we're not crossed or something but I still feel nervous," he was close enough to her body to notice the rashes on her face now.

"About what?" Hermione asked at once.

"That time I would be repentant that I… I… didn't be honest to you. It's not that I ever lied to you." He added quickly as he saw Hermione raised an eyebrow significant. "It's about things I never, um… we never discussed openly. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but if you never talk it, I would never be sure…" she said, trying to push him to talk more.

_**Fifteen minutes…**_

"Yes, Okay." Ron shifted closer.

"I should have said to you about the feeling that I felt. First of all, I want you know that whatever I nagged about I have never really meant it. I just love our bickering, really. I just don't remember the reasons if truth be told. Same there?"

"Same here!"

"For a long time, I thought its concerning friendship. I thought we had bickered just because we were friends. But when I realised that I didn't bicker with Harry I figured out that it's not about just friendship. Is it?" He asked awkwardly, closing the distance between them.

"No!" he answered his own question, not letting Hermione speak. " It was different. Then I thought it is just a habit. We have been together for six years. Day and night… That's a long time. But when you were not around me I worried. But Harry wasn't around I didn't give a wonder, I didn't care honestly." He continued determinedly.

"Therefore I thought its about affection, I mean you're my best friend and all. But when we were crossed each other, it didn't wear off, ıt just grew wider." He was looking directly in her eyes now.

"Then like you asked, like Harry asked, I asked the same question to myself, why do you care that much? But I couldn't find a reasonable answer, could you?" Hermione felt nausea, but at that moment she couldn't decide it was because of his words or the illness.

"No, I couldn't either!" she answered sheepishly, toying with the sleeves of her nightgown. Her heart began to race, feeling perfectly what was coming.

Swallowing hardly, Ron continued, "But this year everything seemed suddenly clear. When I felt something here of a sudden, all of this made a sense." He said gesturing somewhere around his chest. Hermione couldn't help but exclaimed in his place, her eyes twinkling from joy even in the dim light of the moon.

"Love?"

"No," said Ron nonchalantly, smiling. "It's infatuation."

Hermione smiled genuinely, and touched his face adoringly with her hands. Ron bended his lips and kissed her hand in return. Then he slowly approached her face closer and closer.

"Don't, don't, don't," said Hermione abruptly, pushing him further.

"Wha- Why?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"Honestly Ron, it's not romantic!" explained Hermione grudgingly.

"Ok okay!" said Ron throwing his hands in air in defeat. They started glaring each other passionately.

"How many spots you've got there?" asked Ron after a moment, trying to sound serious.

"This morning there were seventeen!" Hermione complained right away, pursing her lips like a child.

"I can't see them where are they?" asked Ron playfully, as he leaned closer to her.

"Ron, I am sick!"

"Ok," said Ron once more. "I am going then, we had five minutes left but if you …" he said getting up to his feet abruptly.

"No, don't go," Hermione called out quickly. "I mean you are right. We won't be able to find time to-"

"To what? Snogging?" Ron cut in, trying to hide his grin.

"Get out of here Ron!" Hermione blushed an embarrassing shade of red at this word.

"Just joking!" Ron said resentfully as he sat on the bed again quickly. "At least I deserve a hug!" he exclaimed.

"But just a hug!"

"Right!" he mumbled, desperately trying to hide his joy in his voice.

After some moments, Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, her eyes widened in shock, and she quickly murmured out of breath.

"Ron, go away..."


	5. Mischief Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Everthing belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling

* * *

**MEASLES**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mischief revealed**

It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Bill and Fleur's wedding was only two days away. Ron was sitting on the couch, polishing his broom idly, and meanwhile trying to pay attention to his mother in the kitchen, she was complaining about the aproaching wedding. Actually, Ron was lost in his own thoughts about the night he shared with Hermione.

He was grinning to himself foolishly as he heard a noise coming from the fireplace and after a minute he saw someone fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"Harry?" he bellowed, looking stunned. "What are you doing here?" he asked incredously.

"Nice to see you too, Ron!" Harry replied sarcastically, getting up to his feet.

"Welcome!" Ron said apologetically. "But we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." He said putting his broom down.

"Yeah, I know but I decided to come earlier." Harry explained briefly, wiping the dust on his clothes.

"How is Hermione?" he asked right away.

"Better!"

"Who's come?" Mrs. Weasley appeared suddenly in the living room. "Oh, Harry, welcome dear," she beamed and pulled him a fierce hug motherly. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," she said like Ron did.

"I worried about Hermione, I decided to come earlier!"

"Oh, she is fine." Mrs. Weasley said waving her hand in the air. "But it is good that you have come earlier. We all need help!" she said winking.

Ron raised one eyebrow at Harry trying to hide his grin as he saw Harry looking confused.

"You will stay in Ron's room, so come on take your track up at once." She said and headed back to the kitchen.

"Who has- " Ginny appeared on the stairs suddenly.

"Oh, Harry" she murmured, looking surprised to see him.

"Hi, Ginny!" Harry greeted her awkwardly.

"Hi," she greeted back and sprinted to the upstairs again. Ron didn't say a word about it; they all knew it was bound to happen.

"Let's go upstairs, you would like to see Hermione, wouldn't you?" Ron suggested and headed towards the stairs.

"Right," Harry nodded in agreement, still looking bewildered-seeing Ginny.

They set the trunk in Ron's room.

"I will go and see Hermione then," Harry said.

"Go away, but she is a bit umm... scary. Don't say I didn't warn you." Ron said.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"You know Hermione," Ron said grinning broadly. Harry shot him a doubtful look after that he walked out of the room.

"Harry!"

Once Harry opened the door of her room Hermione cried cheerfully.

"Don't bother, Hermione!" he said as he saw she was trying to get out of the bed. Then his eyes met with Ginny.

"I had better look mum," Ginny muttered awkwardly and got out of the room at once.

"How are you, Hermione, Measles huh?" Harry said playfully as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry Potter, did you find it ridiculous?" Hermione asked trying to sound harsh however the corner of her lip twitched. She was glad to see him normal again. Ron had been right, he was ok.

"But, Hermione," Harry started chuckling. "I was infected this, when I was six or something," he said and erupted in laughter. Hermione joined him punching him on the arm playfully.

"Okay, have fun. I got used to it." She said pursing her lips. "If you are caught a disease in Burrow I will be laughing as well. Mrs. Weasley is almost a real doctor, I daresay." She threatened him.

"I can imagine."

"I am death bored, I had to lie in bed all the day. Mrs. Weasley doesn't allow me to go downstairs, she claims that I am still ill." Hermione complained hysterically.

"And plus, I have to avoid Ron," she added rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Ha ha ha!"

Dinner 

That night Mrs. Weasley finally let Hermione to go downstairs for dinner. Nevertheless she made sit her far from Ron just in case. Hermione had to roll her eyes as Harry and Ginny smirked meanly. Ron's face turned dark shade of red.

The dinner was a hectic one. The atmosphere was merry. Everybody was cheerful. Even Harry was making jokes and teasing Ron. Ron gazed Hermione out of his eyes corner frequently. They shared private looks. Harry seemed interested with Ginny. Ginny seemed as nonchalant as ever.

But suddenly as Ron swallowed the last bite of his meal, he felt something tighten in his throat. He couhged. His eyes widened. _"No it can't be,"_ he thought privately. He began to feel a slight panic rise up in his. He flashed an awkward smile to Hermione as she arched an eyebrow at him. After they all finished eating, Ron called out Harry.

"Harry can you come upstairs with me?" he whispered leaning in his ear.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking uninterested. He seemed enjoying to be around Ginny and he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hurry up!" Ron insisted looking positively alarmed. Harry sighed in defeat and followed him.

Once they got inside the room, Ron closed the door quickly, grabbed Harry's hand, and glued it on his forehead.

"What are you doing Ron?" asked Harry impatiently. Ron ignored him.

"Do you think I have fever?" he asked hesitantly. Harry frowned slightly.

"Yeah, you're quite hot but-"

"Oh my God!" Ron hissed, his eyes wide in terror.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, don't exaggerate!" Harry remarked indifferently, and headed towards the door eager to turn back to the living room.

"Argh... But can't be happening! That's impossible!" Ron grumbled, ignoring his remark and he started to pace in the room nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

Harry arched a serious eyebrow at him. "Ron, will you tell me it properly?"

"I think I am infected!" Ron blurted out earning a weird stare from Harry.

"Measles Harry Measles," he explained right away as he saw Harry staring at him absent-mindedly.

"How can it happen didn't you-"

"Two night ago, I went to see Hermione!" Ron cut him impatiently.

"What?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Twins gave me a protective potion and I drunk it then went to see Hermione!" Ron told him briefly.

"But Ron why did you do that?" asked Harry, looking confused.

"Mum didn't let me see her! And I worried!" Ron stated quickly.

"You worried?" Harry repeated unbelievingly, trying to hide his smirk.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to see her, Ok?" Ron said, fuming. To his surprise Harry didn't push the matter.

"Ok," he shrugged. "If you took the potion then why have you been infected?" he asked after a moment.

"I want to know that too!"

"How could you trust twins?" Harry asked with obvious disbelief in his voice. Ron merely shrugged.

"Say I am doomed," he exclaimed covering his face with his hands.

"Maybe it is not Measles, this is only umm… dunno. Something else. We have to be sure. We should ask Hermione. She would definitely know what this is." Harry advised.

"What? Are you crazy?" Ron bellowed his eyes huge.

Unexpectedly the door cracked open and much to Ron's horror, Hermione popped his head in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" Ron answered her at once panicking. Hermione regarded him suspiciously.

"We have to tell her, Ron," said Harry indifferently. Ron shook his head immediately in protest, widening his eyes. But Hermione interfered.

"What do you have to tell?" she stepped inside quickly and closed the door with a worried expression. Harry tried to hide his grin. Ron huffed with annoyance. He grabbed her hand and glued on his forehead like he did to Harry.

"What?" "Oh," Hermione suddenly realised. A look of shock washed over her face. "Does your sore, too?" she asked hesitantly. Ron nodded. They looked each other worriedly.

"Ron, you are infected!" Hermione exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth. Ron groaned loudly.

"I had warned you Ron! How on earth we are going to explain this?" Hermione yelled at him suddenly firing up, looking ready to cry. Ron shocked at her outburst.

"You possibly cannot explain!" remarked Harry abruptly.

"Thank you!" they shouted at Harry in unison. Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to think clearly.

"Write a letter to twins and ask them to come here!" she said quickly, recovering from her initial shock. "In the meantime I should go downstairs! Your mum mustn't get suspicious." She added and briskly walked out of the room.

Ron wrote the letter and lay down on his bed groaning, as Harry sat on the edge of the bed, grinning at him mischievously. They started waiting for twins. After a while, Hermione joined them along with Ginny who was apparently found the situation quite amusing.

After several arguments about the infection between Ron and Hermione there was a popping sound in the room and they looked up to see Fred and George apparated in.

"What in Merlin's name?" Fred exclaimed.

"Hello Harry when did you arrive?" asked George and they shook his hand.

"This afternoon!" Harry replied.

"Okay, what is so important? We were in the Leaky Cauldron with two stunning girls and-"

"Ron is infected!" Hermione interjected quickly.

"Wha- what?" stuttered George, blinking.

"You heard me!" she snapped.

"Are you sure?" asked Fred approching Ron to take a closer look.

"Absolutely!"

"You cheated me, didn't you? How could I trust on you?" Ron yelled at them exasperating with frustration. Twins scowled.

"Hey, whoa, don't be silly! We maybe like joke but we don't risk our lifes. Mum kills us!"

"Why did it happen then? Where had you found the potion?"

"We took it from Lee!"

"Lee?" cried Ron. "You trusted Lee?" he asked unbelievingly and buried his face onto the pillow.

"Write a letter to Lee and learn what are the traits of the potion!" demanded Hermione, sinking into a chair in the room.

"Ok," Fred said sheepishly.

"You didn't pass the hour, did you?" asked George excitedly after he wrote the letter as if he had forgotten to ask the most important thing.

"No!" Ron snapped.

"Are you sure?" Fred slid his eyes to Hermione.

"Yes!" Hermione answered, feeling her face heat up.

After what seemed like an eternity they heard a tap on the window.

"Here is the letter!" Fred jumped out of his seat and opened the window to let the owl in. He swiftly opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

"What does it write?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"It says under two circumtances the potion is ineffective," declared Fred once he finished reading.

"What are those?" asked Hermione hurriedly. Ron stirred in his bed excitedly.

"First, you mustn't pass the time!"

"Second," he paused for a moment as a wicked grin widened on his face. Hermione held her breath.

"Physical contact!"

A horrible silence fell into the room. Hermione and Ron exchanged a scandalized look.

"You said you didn't pass the hour!" George inquired his eyes flicking between Ron and Hermione. They both blushed an embarrassing shade of red.

"Well," Fred snorted loudly. "There has left one condition." He stated quickly. "You two, by any chance, might have snogged each other?" he asked his eyes twinkling. With that sentence Ron nearly fell of his bed.

"I think I am gonna throw up!" he said abruptly and stormed out of the room. They winced in disgust. Hermione remained stunned and cursed under her breath. She made a mental note to make him regret about this flee. Everybody in the room looked at her expectantly. Suddenly she felt the room getting hotter. She desperately needed to be invisible. However all she could do to change the subject.

"What do we do now?" she asked nervously, trying to sound casual and started to pace in the room to avoid the looks. "If Mrs. Weasley finds out,"

"We will find something Hermione," Ginny said soothingly. Hermione shook her head.

"We can't avoid Ron for ten days! She would eventually notice." She argued immediately, turning to face Ginny.

"At least we can hide him. All he has to do avoid Mrs. Weasley until the wedding is over." Harry remarked wisely.

"But people would understand that I've been measles!" they heard Ron mumble gloomily as he returned the room before he lay back on his bed again, coughing slightly.

"Right, but they wouldn't understand you snogged Hermione!" George teased him right away. Hermione shot Ron a murderous look as Harry let out a chuckle. Ron grunted in response.

"Tomorrow mum won't be at home. So it won't be a problem. Besides we can share his work." Ginny said brightly after a short pause. Hermione smiled at her in a thankful sort of way. Ginny winked at her in return, smiling.

"Okay then! But who is gonna take care him at night?" George pointed out abruptly adressing Harry.

"Don't look at me. I don't know anything about Measles!" Harry said at once.

"Hermione?" Fred turned to Hermione. Ron's heart gave an odd thump. Hermione bit her lower lip. The thought of Mrs. Weasley finding out Ron's infection startled Hermione. Her expression turned concerned.

"Right, but how?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can you stay in this room?"

"What?" Hermione bellowed.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I might get worse!" Ron exclaimed quickly, looking sheepish.

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione ignoring Ron. "Will he stay in Ginny's room?" she asked turning his eyes to Ginny.

"NO!" Ginny shouted at once. Harry blushed noticeably.

"Of course no! No offence Harry but we are not letting you to stay in our little sister's room." Fred explained briefly. Ginny muttered something incoherently.

"So?" Ron prompted.

"We are telling mum then!" George stated with a shrug.

"What? Are you crazy? She kills me. She definitely kills me!" Ron protested immediately, sitting up on the bed.

"In that case Hermione should visit at night to check you!" George suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But mum could hear the noise!" Ron pointed out quickly. Looking directly in his eyes, Hermione replied.

"I can apparate Ron!"

"Right. But you are still ill!" Ron retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we are going. Find a solution then. Tomorrow we'll drop in again," said Fred after he checked his watch and they walked out of the room.

_**Midnight**_

Ron lay in his bed, tossing uncomfortably, listening the snores of Harry. He didn't sleep a wink since Hermione had promised him to check him at night. He had almost believed that she forgot him when he heard a faint pop sound in the room. He gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought you forgot me!" Ron said playing the hurt.

"Oh poor, did you?" Hermione answered mockingly as she approached to the bed.

"Why are you angry with me?" He asked right away as he gestured her to sit down on the edge of his bed. Hermione glanced over Harry to make sure he was sleeping.

"Because that's all your fault!" she said in a reproachful tone as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"What's my fault?" Ron gave her a hurt expression.

"Ron, I am humiliated." She stated quickly.

"Just because I wanted too see you, I am guilty." Ron complained.

"Ron you understand what I mean. I wouldn't want it to be umm… revealed in front of Harry. Especially in front of twins."

"Oh, you're telling me!"

"And you left me alone," she added quickly.

"I felt nausea!"

"Ron it's not a symptom!" she scolded, frowning a little. They sat in silence for a while.

"I am cold!" Ron said abruptly cuddling her.

"Because your fever is getting hot!" Hermione explained knowingly, touching his forehead. "Thankfully I hadn't finished them all. Come on drink this!" she said, handing a bottle to him. After Ron drunk the potion in one gulp, he grinned at her awkwardly.

"What?" Hermione asked looking surprised.

"I love you!"


	6. Lovesick

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling

* * *

**MEASLES**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lovesick**

"Oh, yes that's just wonderful!"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to see the owner of the voice, shouting in her head. As she opened her eyes she saw Harry standing over her, with a stupid smile on his face. For a moment, her mind couldn't comprehend why Harry was waking her up and what was so wonderful about it. Until she felt a something rough pushing her by the ribs. Turning her head a little on her right, she saw Ron sleeping loudly in the same bed with her. Harry was staring at them as though he could not believe his eyes.

"Oh My God!" Hermione gasped with horror. She nudged Ron firmly trying to wake him up. And with that Harry burst into laughter.

"Ron wake up! WAKE UP Ron!" she yelled desparetely between the chuckles of harry.

"No offense Hermione, but I wouldn't believe you would agree that," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Shut up Harry!" she scowled at him. Ron opened his eyes. "What's happening?" he asked, looking clueless.

"Good morning Ron, did you sleep well?" Harry asked sarcastically, bending over him. Ron looked at him, blinking.

Hermione got out of the bed, muttering to herself, trying to remember how she ended up with sleeping in Ron's bed.

"How did you manage it?" Harry asked. "I mean didn't you worry about Mrs. Weasley? She could come in at any moment. Besides, I was lying in that bed!" he said mockingly gesturing his bed. Ron groaned loudly.

"Oh, come off it, Harry," Hermione started. "I had come to give his potion and-and then he wanted me to stay with him for a while, and I- I was sitting on the edge of the bed, then I don't remember, I think I just fell asleep!" she tried to explain awkwardly.

"Oh, if you say so!" Harry said teasing her.

"Didn't it happen so, Ron?" Hermione bellowed at Ron who seemed not to feel any nervous.

"I don't remember!" he said simply. This made Harry burst into laughter. Hermione stamped her feet in frustration.

"What?" Ron bellowed. "The potion you gave me made me numb. I slept like a dead. "And what's she saying is right Harry. She must have fallen asleep!" he added pointedly.

"Okay, anyway… I am going to change my clothes." Hermione said, changing the subject. "Drink your potion Ron, I will bring you breakfast!"

"Don't be late!" Ron said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And see you at breakfast Harry!" she added icily and with that she stormed away. Harry

chuckled behind her.

Hermione changed her nightgown and went to the kitchen. She found Ginny and Harry already eating. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley wasn't at home. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Good morning!" she greeted Ginny.

"Good Morning, Hermione!" she greeted her back brightly. "Did you sleep well?" she asked abruptly a significant smirk on her face. Harry choked on his tea. Hermione send him a murderous look as she sat down on the table. "Thank you!" she mouthed sarcastically. Harry shrugged.

"What are we doing today?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Well," Ginny started helping herself more pancakes. "Mum went to Diagonal Alley to get the deficient stuff. -She was really moody; I can say- Anyway, and she orderer us to finish the garden decoration. It's our all mission for today."

"That's good!" Harry commented.

"She will be here at the lunchtime. But I have bad news for you. Phlegm and her family will be here in the afternoon." Ginny continued. Harry beamed as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Therefore we can hide Ron until dinner. But he has to show up for dinner. Because if he doesn't, mum would definitely realize his absence." Ginny stated casually.

"What about tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked after she took a bite of her bread.

"We would find something, we have time," she answered soothingly.

"I am taking this for Ron!" Hermione said, after they finished breakfast, gesturing the tray she was holding. "I will join you, after that!"

"Okay, don't be late!" Ginny said playfully. And Harry erupted in laughter yet again.

"Oh, I am starving!" Ron stated blissfully the moment Hermione opened the door.

Hermione remained silent, frowning slightly.

"What?" Ron asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Aren't you embarrassed Ron?" asked Hermione as she placed the tray on his lap.

"Oh, yes. I was really embarassed yesterday. But now, I am not. Dunno. Maybe, I am too ill to embarrass."

"Very funny, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I did not joke!" he stated quickly. "Are you angry with me just because I wasn't embarassed?" he asked incredulously before he took a bite of his pancake.

"No, but… Anyway!" Hermione said dismissively. "Fleur and her family are coming in the afternoon!" she said conversationally.

"Really?" Ron looked excited. "Do you have more potion?"

"RON!"

"I joked!" he stated quickly.

"And Ginny says you should show up for dinner. She says your mum doesn't miss your absence…"

"Yes, but how come? I don't feel-"

"After I am finished with the decoration, I will try to find some potion recipes to make you feel vigorious!" Hermione interjected quickly. Ron moaned.

"Okay, I am going now." She headed to the door, turning on heels. "Try to get some sleep. In the meantime, I will make myself embarrass!" she added with a hint, before she walked out of the room.

After done with the decoration stuff under the burning sun whole morning, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went inside for lunch eventually. The girls started to prepare something to eat as Harry lounged on the sofa for a nap. Hermione heard a pop sound and after a moment Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen.

"Hello, girls!" she greeted them as she put down her bags, sounding very exhausted.

"I am dead tired!" she complained right away. "I looked in every shop in the Diagonal Alley to find those," she gestured the bags "Fleur wanted for the catering." Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the same time.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, well. We are done with decoration!" Ginny stated briefly.

"Well done, my kids. I saw Harry sleeping on the couch. He must be really tired."

"Yeah, mum we're extremely tired," said Ginny.

"Where is Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked casually as she started to unfill the bags.

Ginny and Hermione changed an anxious look.

"He iss umm... He got tired, too. Since Harry took the couch, he is napping in his room!" Hermione tried to explain awkwardly, waving her wand over the tomatoes she has been slicing. Ginny smiled approvingly.

"Oh, poor boys! They must be really tired! I had told the twins to come for help but they claimed that they had been very busy."

"We are tired too, mum. And plus we're preparing lunch!" Ginny protested at once.

"I appreciate! After lunch go and get some rest!" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"You should rest, too Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said suddenly. "At least before Fleur and her family arrived." She remarked quickly.

"You are right, dear! I think I will bolt something and get some sleep. An hours nap will make me good!"

"Yes, yes you should mum!" Ginny added, hiding her grin.

After Hermione finished her lunch she prepared something and took it to Ron. When she opened the door of the room she saw he had been sleeping peacefully. She smiled. "It's all my fault!" she murmured to herself. As she placed the tray on the desk, she heard Ron mumbling.

"Ermynee"

"It's me Ron. I brought your lunch!" she said touching his arm tenderly. He eventually opened his eyes and smiled widely at her. She couldn't help but smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess…"

"What's been going on downstairs?" he asked as he started to munch on his meal, hungrily.

"Your mum has returned from Diagonal Alley. Harry is tired, sleeping. Ginny is in her room. And I am here!" told Hermione.

"Did mum get suspicious?"

"No, no. I said you were tired and wanted to sleep!"

"Did she believe?"

"Absolutely!"

"Fine!" he gave a sigh of relief and went on eating.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked after a moment as he saw Hermione headed towards the door.

"I wil go and make some research! And you should sleep!" Hermione explained briefly.

"Sleep!" Ron bellowed. "For Merlin's sake Hermione, I have been sleeping for the last fifteeen hours! Pity me! I am bored. And, aren't you tired? Come on get some rest here!" he said playfully gesturing the place in his bed.

"Thank you, Ron. I think I will skip that," She said sarcastically.

"At least, make your research here, promise I won't interfere!" Ron suggested, with his best pupy dogeyes.

Hermione faltered for a moment then she nodded in agreement.

"All right, wait me!" she said and walked out of the room.

After nearly fifteen minutes she returned the room with several books in her lap. She placed them on the desk and sat down on a chair.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Ron asked after a moment.

"As I said earlier, something to make yourself strong," explained Hermione briefly her eyes fixed on the book.

"Right…" Ron murmured.

"And where did you find those all books?" he asked.

"Some of them from your library, some them are already mine!" answered Hermione, trying to concentrate on the book.

"Okay…"

"Did you bring-"

"Ron!" Hermione bellowed suddenly.

"You said you wouldn't interfere!"

"But Hermione… I am ill and I need care!" Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron, this is important! Promise, after I found it, I will-"

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Argh…"

"Okay okay, waiting… _cough cough_!"

After seemed like an eternity, Hermione cried out of the blue.

"I've found it!" Ron jerked with the sudden noise.

"Really, have you? This is great! Now, you can focus on me!" his face lit up.

"But Ron," Hermione cut in. "Before your mother woke up, I have to finish it!" she said, gesturing the book she held.

"But promise, I will come right away as soon as I finished the potion." She added quickly as she saw the disappointed look on his face.

"All right!" Ron said sheepishly.

Since he recognised Hermione very well, Ron knew she wouldn't return the room until she prepared the perfect potion. Sighing loudly, he got out of the bed to find something to occupy him until she arrives. He found his broom next to the desk. He started to polish it distractedly.

After around five o'clock in the afternoon, he heard Hermione's feets thudded on the stairs; he jumped to the bed quickly.

"All right, how can I entertain you, Mr. Ill?" Hermione asked trying to sound impassive, crossing her arms around the chest and standing over his bed. Ron grinned mischievously. She realised the hidden meaning the beneath the words. Her face went crimson.

Ron raised his eyebrows and said nothing except "Come here!"

Hermione sat beside him on the bed obediently. She didn't know what to do or say, she didn't know where to put her hands. She couldn't look in his eyes despite the little space between them. Ron however was intently looking into her eyes. Hermione knew she wouldn't avoid her eyes forever. She slowly raised her head, her ears burning noticeably. The moment she raised her head, Ron grabbed her face gentily and held her lips to the level of his. And after a warm smile to each other, Hermione closed her eyes and Ron knew that it was an agreement.

Only several seconds had passed when they jerked with a loud sound.

"What was that?" asked Ron, his eyes huge.

Hermione quickly peeked a glance through the window, and she saw a classic model black Renault had landed on the ground of Burrow.

"It's Delacours!" she remarked getting up to her feet abruptly. Ron pursed his lips childishly.

"Are you going?"

Hermione sent an apologetic look at him and reluctantly headed to the garden to greet them with the others.

First, Fleur got out of the car, wearing a pink dress, looking gorgeous.

"Elloo Arry, Ginny, ermionee!" she greeted them cheerfully and planted wet kisses on their cheeks. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a here- we- start- look as Harry grinned fascinatedly.

After Fleur, Gabrielle, his sister followed her. Hermione quickly noticed that she had really grown up in two years. She was as beautiful as her sister. Hermione couldn't help but gawked at her. Then she looked at Ginny. She didn't seem content either. She leaned in her ear and said "Now, we have two velaa in the house!" Hermione shook her head.

"Ello," Gabrielle greeted them just like her sister.

"Oh, How are yo arry?" she asked seductively, blinking her eyes. Harry seemed perplexed. Ginny cleared her throat on purpose. After that, a slim, with a light brown dress beautiful woman got out of the car, Hermione assumed to be Mrs. Delacour.

"Welcome, welcome," Mrs. Weasley greeted her who looked gorgeous naturally. Mrs. Delacour scanned the round quickly. Her mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasent dose of medicine. She greeted Mrs. Weasley back bowing slightly.

"Pierre, on va attender Monsier Weasley and Bill. Il est difficile a monter!" she called out her husband who stood next to the car, unloading the luggages from trunk that seemed more than the possensions in the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened worriedly. Hermione suppressed a gigle.

"We will stay in our tent," Mrs. Delacour explained at once. "But he can't establish it himself. Where is Bill and Mr. Weasley?" she asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Arthur and Bill are just about to come, please get inside!" Mrs. Weasley answered her smiling kindly.

"Please, make yourself home. We will prepare dinner." She said once the Delacours settled down.

"Girls, will you help me?" she said more than asked. Girls nodded in agreement. But before they went to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley abruptly turned to Harry.

"Harry could you please take the table outside?" she demanded. "The weather is very beautiful today," she added turning to the Mrs. Delacour. Mrs. Delacour nodded with a very forced smile on her face.

"Where is Ron by the way?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Harry. Harry was surprised by the question he looked at Hermione helplessly.

"He is having shower," stated Hermionequickly.

"Okay. After he is downstairs, take the table together."

Harry send Hermione a – how I am supposed to do that? – look but Hermione merely shrugged before she followed Mrs. Weasley. After several minutes, Fleur dropped in.

"I want to elp you too," she said cheerfully in her throaty voice, taking a plate from the shelter.

"Oh, no. I can't tire my daughter-in-law out!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly with a hint of sarcasm, getting back the plate. At these words Ginny and Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Fleur walked out of the kitchen, huffing.

"I am going!" After Hermione prepared the salad she mouthed to Ginny behind Mrs. Weasley, gesturing the ceiling. Ginny nodded in agreement.

As she headed towards Ron's room, through the window, she saw Harry was fighting with the table to carry it. She chuckled slightly.

She was still grinning as she entered Ron's room.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked at once, looking rather glum.

"Harry." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Why aren't you changed?" she asked quickly as she saw he was sitting in the bed still with his pyjamas.

" I waited for you!"

"You waited for me?" Hermione repeated unbelievingly. "Ron you don't need me to change your clothes!" she said angrily as she opened his closet to find something clean to wear.

"Come on wear these!" she said and tossed a blue thirt and jeans towards the bed.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked incredously as she saw he didn't move a muscle.

"You can be really bossy sometimes!" Ron complained narrowing his eyes as he got to his feet slowly. Hermione wheezed.

"When you're ready, take these potions both," she said motioning the bottles on the desk.

"I am going to change too!" she said before she opened the door and briskly walked out of the room.

As Mrs. Weasley predicted, that night there was a lovely weather for dinner. The wooden table was crowded. The loud voices and chuckles echoed in the air. Harry, Fred, and George were laughing hysterically, looking at Ron. Ginny, who seated Hermione's right, was trying to get rid out Gabrielle who was asking endless questions about her dress for the wedding. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley was bragging to Mr. Delacour about his new job in the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley was trying to please Mrs. Delacour with her kindness, who was still wearing a grudging expression. Bill and Fleur, on the other hand, they were in their own world, flirting and kissing constantly.

During the dinner Hermione gazed Ron who was seated opposite of her. He seemed sheepish and silent. She knew he was frightened of his mother. However Mrs. Weasley wasn't aware of Ron at the moment. When Ron noticed she was staring at him, he smiled at her sweetly, and Hermione smiled back.

"I love you!" he mouthed abruptly. Hermione felt her heart flutter. "I love you, too," she mouthed back. They were grinning uncontrollably until Ginny nudged her firmly. Once she gathered her senses back, she saw all heads had turned in their direction and Mr. Weasley had raised his goblet, standing to make a speech and waiting for them to notice.

"Ohem ohem!"


	7. Mrs Weasley and Her Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**MEASLES**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mrs. Weasley and Her Reaction**

The weather was hot and clear, giving the time of the year, it was such a beautiful summer day. The sun shone againts the sky powerfully. The tones of the green were appealing. In the distant birds were singing cheerfully.

The wedding of Bill and Fleur on very that day, as if there was a magical agreement with the nature, everything was perfect and the atmosphere was merry. To tell the truth nobody expected the contary knowing the bride was a velaa.

Hermione gazed at the growing crowd through the window. The ceremony was within the hour and she had just found time to prepare for the wedding. The reason of her tardness was Ron, who had gone worse in the morning and she had to concern with him since she was the only person to capable of. She had given his potions and made sure to send him to go downstairs without an accident. And eventually after that she could find the time to concern with herself.

She found the dress in the closet, which she bought earlier with her mother. It was a dark green satin knee cut dress. She wore it quickly and cast a weaving charm on her hair that created lovely curls. Then she made some make up slightly and after nearly fifteen minutes, she was totally ready. Before she headed to the garden, she peeked a glance into the mirrow and the scene she faced made her smile.

The moment she stepped outside, she noticed Ron right away, standing next to Harry in the crowd, looking rather ill and pale though dashing in his formal robes in Hermione's opinion. Everybody was too distracted to notice his illness; they were deeply interested with the ceremony.

Greeting people on the way, smiling sincerely Hermione headed towards Ron then she touched his arm gently informing her presence. Ron turned his head slighlty and his eyes widened noticably. He opened his mouth to say something, probably about her apperance Hermine thought to herself, her heart hammered inside but his words cut by the applause arouse from the crowd. They looked up to see Bill and Fluer coming towards them for the ceremony begins.

Ron flashed quickly a smile, which Hermione returned, and then he held her hand and clapsed secretly in his own, their eyes watching lovely couple with admire.

During the ceremony Hermione couldn't help but imagined herself in Fleur's place and Ron in Billl's, praying that that would be happen one day since it was inevitable to think the opposite when their hands clapsed tightly.

After the ceremony finished, Fleur and Bill had been announced as a wife and husband, along with Mrs. Weasley's happiness tears and the big enthusiasm of the guests, they began to share their first dance as a tradition, and a lot of people accompanied them eagerly and in a little while, the garden occupied with many dancing couples.

Hermione held her breath readily waiting for Ron to propose her. She was sort of nervous even though they're an item now, because never been able to dance with him,

was a still wound in her heart since the fourth year.

She didn't need to wait that long though, Ron dragged her into the middle of the mass and tightly held close. Hermione just closed her eyes to savour every moment of that moment, even tough she knew a lot of curious looks were watching them carefully, she disregarded them just like Ron, who had been at ease unusually for days, and she enjoyed their first dance with an inescapable grin on her face. She felt like as if there was noone left in the planet but them. She could never remember feeling this happy.

"They look lovely," she heard Ron whispering in her ear after a moment she didn't remember when.

"Yeah definitely," Hermione agreed at once, sending an admiring look to the couple over the shoulders of Ron. "Fleur is stunning," she added dreamily.

"Oh, is she?" Ron asked in mock surprise, looking at her eyes with a lopsided smile.

"Why the sudden change?" she scowled playfully, a grin forming on her lips.

"Because I've got superior, I can't complain!" he admitted, the joy evident in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't find an answer just blushed madly.

"What are you smiling at, are you laughing at my rashes?" Ron asked after a moment trying to sound hurt. Hermione gave away a small chuckle.

"Yeah, you were right, they look adorable!" she confessed.

Moments later, Hermione saw something was wrong with him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Feeling hot!" Ron replied, putting her hand on his neckline. Hermione felt something flutter in her stomach. She swallowed.

"Let's sit then," she suggested reluctanly even tough it was the last thing she wanted. "You shouldn't be tired!" she added suddenly remembering.

"Actually, yeah," Ron nodded. "But let's go inside, I'm exhausted. The potion you gave me must have worn out."

"Inside?" Hermione repeated and quickly send a doubtful look around. "Inside to where?"

"To my room!" Ron blurted out. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ron, don't be sillly!" she frowned at him slightly however that thought made her stomach fell.

"But Hermione," Ron insisted. "I don't think I'll be able to resist any longer. Do you want me to faint or something?" he asked matter of factly. Hermione sighed nervously.

"They would notice," she exclaimed gesturing the people with her head. However,

she realised everybody was already distracted. Mrs. Weasley was chatting with Mrs. Delacour cheerfully, Mr. Weasley was next to the Mad eye Moody probably criticizing the Ministry on the sly, Harry was captured by Gabrielle who was trying to flirt with him, looking troubled for fear of Ginny who was watching them with narrowed ayes. Hermione smiled at the scene.

Then she jerked with the sudden movement of Ron who dragged her by the elbow and he led her towards the house, and Hermione couldn't find time to protest and followed him obediently.

The moment they reached the door of the house, they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them behind. They remained rooted to the spot and Ron released her hand in the instant, both blushing madly.

"Just a spoon of flaxseed," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed abruptly, looking at Hermione.

"It's the essential for the rashes," she added, winking and then casually turned to Mrs. Delacour to continue her chat. She left them standing there with perplexed looks on their faces.

For a moment or two, Hermione looked stunned.

"What does it mean?" she asked Ron after she came to herself.

Ron raised his eyebrows trying to be serious and replied with a shrug.

"Please don't tell me she knew it already!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes huge in surprise.

"Apparently," Ron answered looking nonchalant.

"Oh my-" Hermione was shocked. Ron burst into laughter at her reaction.

"Come on," he held her hand and pulled her into the house yet again.

_Fin_

* * *

AN: 

_"I dedicate this story to my mother, the only person who takes care with me when I am ill and the only person prepares me a plate of soup, and stays awake with me whole night just for my well being."_


End file.
